MapleStory: Glory
Glory is an update following Adventure. It introduces a New Anima Race Class Hoyoung, as well as an epilogue storyline for the Black Mage. It will also introduce Explorer's Link Skills, New Common 5th Job skills and further Quality of Life improvements on the existing gameplay. New unknown areas will also be added never revealed before, and the Glorion Expedition will take place similarly like the Tenebris Expedition event held during the Black Mage update. 1st: The Day After *Epilogue of the Black Mage: Glorion Expedition Event Part 1 *Quality of Life Improvements. 2nd: Borderless *Borderless Content: Glorion Expedition Event Part 2 *Common 5th Job Skills added. *Explorer's Link Skill added. *Knights of Cygnus Link Skill Update. *EXP reduced from Level 220-234 by 25%. *Skills from 1st-4th Job has been changed to allow all skills to be Maxed out. *New Arcane River Daily Content for Chew Chew Island, Lachelein and Arcana. *Training Map Improvements and Changes. 3rd: Capricious Sage: Hoyoung *New Class: Capricious Sage Hoyoung *New Town: Cheong-woon Valley *The Holy City of Cernium Content (Part 1) 4th: The Chosen One *The Holy City of Cernium Content (Part 2) Gallery 메이플스토리 GLORY 티저영상 (2019) Prototype Art of Tai Yu.png|Prototype Art of Tai Yu Prototype Art of Kaling (1).jpg|Prototype Art of Kaling Prototype Art of Kaling (2).jpg|Prototype Art of Kaling Prototype Art of Havoc.jpg|Prototype Art of Havoc Prototype Art of Seren.jpg|Prototype Art of Seren Prototype Art of Gilmore.jpg|Prototype Art of Gilmore Prototype Art of Aaron.jpg|Prototype Art of Aaron / Theologian Aaron: "They say that you plan to fight, even if it means plunging all of Grandis into war." (Lit. (MSEA) "Do you intend to fight as well? Even when you know how much blood that will shed...") 업데이트 정보센터 - 20190620 메이플스토리 The Day After 데몬 슬레이어|Demon Slayer 메이플스토리 The Day After 레지스탕스|Resistance 메이플스토리 The Day After 아크|Ark 메이플스토리 The Day After 영웅|Heroes 메이플스토리 The Day After 키네시스|Kinesis 업데이트 정보센터 - 20190704 챕터 1 Borderless|Chapter 1 Borderless 메이플스토리 챕터1. 끝나지 않은 이야기|Chapter 1. A Story Has Not Ended 업데이트 정보센터 - 20190718 천방지축 도사 호영이올시다! 메이플스토리 챕터2. 새로운 이야기의 시작|Chapter 2. A New Story Begins 업데이트 정보센터 - 20190808 메이플스토리 챕터3. 신의 도시 세르니움|Chapter 3. The City of God, Cernium 챕터 3 선택받은자|Chapter 3 The Chosen One / Havoc vs. Seren 메이플스토리 챕터4. 신성검의 주인|Chapter 4. The Owner of the Holy Sword MapleStorySEA New Class Ho Young Release! Spunky Sage Ho Young Jumps in the fun at MapleStorySEA! MapleStory Aftermath - Ark MapleStory Aftermath – The Demon MapleStory Aftermath – Heroes MapleStory Aftermath - Kinesis MapleStory Aftermath - Resistance MapleStory Glory Strengthened Alliances Trailer MapleStory Glory Savior of Hope Trailer MapleStory Glory Convergence Cutscene MapleStory Glory Hoyoung Cutscene MapleStory Glory Story Chapter 1|A Dark Destiny MapleStory Glory Story Chapter 2|A New Story Begins MapleStory Glory Story Chapter 3|The City of God MapleStory Glory Story Chapter 4|The Chosen One 【メイプルストーリー】The Day After：アーク 【メイプルストーリー】The Day After：デーモン 【メイプルストーリー】The Day After：英雄 【メイプルストーリー】The Day After：キネシス 【メイプルストーリー】The Day After：レジスタンス メイプルストーリー GLORYアップデートPV メイプルストーリー 新シナリオPV メイプルストーリー 新職業「虎影」プロモーションPV GLORY Chapter 1-未完的故事|TMS: A Story Has Not Ended GLORY Chapter 2-展開全新的故事|TMS: A New Story Begins CMS the Day After ARK 冒险岛 新枫之谷 那一天之后 影魂异人 亚克|ChinaMS: The Day After - Ark CMS the Day After Demon 冒险岛 新枫之谷 那一天之后 恶魔|ChinaMS: The Day After - Demon CMS the Day After Heroes 冒险岛 新枫之谷 那一天之后 英雄 职业群|ChinaMS: The Day After - Heroes CMS the Day After Kinesis 冒险岛 新枫之谷 那一天之后 超能力者 凱内西斯|ChinaMS: The Day After - Kinesis CMS the Day After Resistance 冒险岛 新枫之谷 那一天之后 反抗者 末日反抗軍|ChinaMS: The Day After - Resistance GLORY Chapter 3-神的都市賽爾尼溫|TMS: The City of God, Cernium 新シナリオ解説動画 1|「Borderless」 新シナリオ解説動画 2|「Cernium」 新シナリオ解説動画 3|「The Chosen One」 Trivia *In GMS, the patches have been changed to three. The Borderless update (which was renamed to Convergence), is merged with Capricious Sage: Hoyoung. The Holy City of Cernium Content will be featured in The Chosen One of Cernium. The name of 1st patch is 'Aftermath', and the 3rd (Except for GMS: 4th) patch is 'The Chosen One of Cernium'. *GMS will receive the following content in addition to the existing Glory Update: **Masteria rework. **Gollux will no longer require prequests. *JMS will receive the following content in addition to the existing Glory Update: **Ninja Castle rework. *TMS/CMS will receive the following content in addition to the existing Glory Update: **New Event Quest：Abyss Expedition. External links *KMS official site **Borderless **Ho Young **The Chosen One *MSEA official site *GMS official site *JMS official site *TMS official site